No Nothing Only Pyaar
by Imagination lies in Canvas
Summary: hi friends it's a kavi story how they meet and how he proposed her...full of romance...kavi fans peep inside and enjoy. .


Hey friends , how are you all... Hope fine...so here is a new kavi story... With full of romance...hope you all like this...

Sorry for my grammatical and spelling mistakes...

Let's start it...

A girl was went for a long drive...she was driving her car slowly with a high music...suddenly a man crossed her and than an another boy chesed him...she feels some thing fishy on it...so she also follow them and stopped her car and she went inside...she saw that the boy hits the man...and the man tried his best to protect himself...but the boy was trained enough...she went there..and hold the boy's hand ...she try to save the man...

Girl: hey are you mad...why are you hits him badly like a dunky...and she looked at the man...😦...if just because of his look...than ok...start it from the beginning...(remove his hand...the man looked at her and try to escaped from there...but the boy cought him and started his washing...again the girl hold his hand...)

Girl: yaar...itna kue maar reha ho...bechare ko hai...kya kiya hai isne...

Boy: yea maine tunhe kue batao...😕..

Girl:ok fine...maat batao...maine abhi police ko phone karti hu...fir fekh na sari attitude nikal jayegi...ak to tum ak gundda ho upar sa itna attitude...hadh hai yaar...

and she going to unlock her phone ... A woman came and took the bag from the man...and hits him...

Girl: areh aunty...

Woman: beta tumhai nahi pata ki yea kon hai..yea ak chor hai...(hits him again) or yea mari bag leke bagh raha tha...(to the boy) agar yea nahi hota to mari bag leke to yea chor chala hi jata... Thanks man.(girl:😜...and rubing her ear)...tu to bara hai furtila hai...kesa chele hi tarhai furti dikha ke isa pakad liya...

The boy smile😊..."nahi aunty yea to bas..." The aunty start to talk the man...

Woman: nalayak...pata hai mari bag maine kotni important ciz thi hai agar kho jata to maine kya karti...

Girl: acha kya kya hai aunty...

Woman: areh beta meri lipcolour..hai nail paint hai , comb hai...lose power hai or (the smile and start to walking)

Man: yea hai aap ki important saman..

Woman: hai or nahi to kya...makeup se zyada kya important kya ho sakti hai...

The man hits his hand to his forehead...and looked at the girl...😦...the girl noticed the leaving boy...she hits at his tummy...

Man: ahhh...😭..

Girl: idiot ...tare chakar maine us admi ko maine kita kuch bol doya...😣...and started to following the boy...

Man was confused...😶...woman began to scold him...

The girl was runing behind the boy.."hey...wait...maine tu hai kehe rahi hu...oo mr. Hero..."

The boy stopped hearing the last word...

The Girl was gasping ... " O gosh...bache ki jan loge kya... Tum kitni tejh bagh te ho ..."

Boy: 😕...what...tum mera picha kue kar rahi ho... Normally to gudde log (teasing her ) picha karte hai...mujhe nahi pata tha ki khub surarat ladki yea bhi kar te hai...

The girl feel shy ...😳..." Whatever...that's my fault... and I accept it...hi (forwarding her hand) I am purvi..."

They shake their hands " i am kavin..."

Purvi:😊..nice name...

Kavin:😊 your also...

Purvi: so...chalo maine tumhe drop kar deti hu..kaha jana hai tumhe...

Kavin: nahi zarrurat nahi hai ... Maine waha aapni bike park kiya hai... Thanks..

Purvi: 😔...ok...

Kavin: ok bye...and he left...but purvi is busy to staring his physical beauty...suddenly she realized that he left the place...

Purvi: areh...bo phone number...😞...she also went to her way...

Few days later...

Purvi went to a party...she is drinking wine with her friends... Suddenly her eyes are fixed on the coming person...it is the same boy...she can't believe on her eyes that she meet the boy again...but she didn't react as she was lost in him... Yes he is so popular among the girls...she feels jealous...but she was enjoing his dance...he was dancing with a girl...she reached to her daeam land...where kavin forwarding his hand to asked her for a dance she accepted it happily...she put her hands around his neek and he hold his waist and started to dancing...but her sweet dream was broken by a glass's sound...she smile on hersalf ...kavin noticed that and he also smile...she put the glass and went to the dance floor with her friends...she was dancing... And a boy came to her for asking her for a dance...but before him...kavin forwarding his hand and purvi accepted it happily... They were lost in each other ...

They became friend within some days...they are going to parties, in shopping together... They are became so close day by day...they are enjoying each other's company...

After one month they went to a cocktail party...

In the party's place...

The place is decoreted...the waiters are busy to make the special drink...and others are busy in driniking and dancing in hight beated song... Haa it's a perfect party place to enjoy...

Kavin is stearing towards the gate...his friend came to him...

Friend: kya bsat hai kavin...tu aaj kuch zayda hi busy hai gate ko dakhne mein...buniya mein ladkio ki kami ho gaya hai...😂😂...

Kavin: aesa hi samajhle is gate sa jo ane wali hai na uske pass yea sab chaye kam pani hai... 😀..

Friend: acha aesa kya...

Kavin: hai mera dost to soch bhi nahi sakta ki kitni beautifull hai bo...lagta hai hevan mein jo angel hote hai na...unlogo ki queen hai bo...uski akoke bare mein kya batayu...jab bhi uski akho mein dekhta hu bas dub hi jata hu... kitna bhi kosis kue na karlu main khud ko rok nahi pata...or main uski aabaz sunne ke liya har ak raat ke badh subha ki intezar karta hu... ki hum phir se baat karenga...agar ak din bhi na milu na to main pagal banke phirta hu...pata hai...

Friend: lagta hai pyaar mein padh gaya hai hu kavin...(teasing him)😁😁...

Kavin: 😊😊pata hai mujhe... Main pyaar karne laga hu...bohut zyada pyaar... Bas bo bhi mujhe itna hi pyaar kare...

Friend: zarrur karega...yea mera assirbadh hai..😁😂..

Kavin: thanks tere assirbadh ke liya...😏..

At that time purvi enter...

Kavin is lost in her beauty...she is in yellow croptop and a white printed mini skirt...her hair is open...a watch in her right wrist...and a high pointed hill... She is walking towards kavin...and wish him hi...but he couldn't heard...so purvi came close to him and moving her hand in front his eye...

Purvi: hallo...hi...kavin...

Kavin: hiiii...😊😊..

Purvi: yea kon hai...

Kavin: yea looking at his friend..

Friend: 😮😮..😍😍...

Kavin:😤😤😤😤... Pata nahi kon hai...sayad koyi bhikari hoga...tum bhi na kisi ke bhi taraf dekhti ho...chol hum party enjoy karte hai...😊..

Friend: what.😦😦...

Purvi: hai chalo..😊..

And they went to his other friends...

Friend : ..😒...

Kavin to pointing waiter: inke haato ka drink ak bar pike dekho...aaj tak jitni bhi drink kiya hai sab bhool jaogi...

Purvi: acha...😀..to chalo...

They are drinking his special drink... And went to the dance floor... They are dancing very well but their moment is disturbed by some boy.. they are looking at her continuously with bad intention...purvi feels uneasy...kavin notice that... So he lugs her more close into his arms that they couldn't see her...purvi smile on his action... Someone singal kavin and he stop dancing...

Purvi: kya huya...

Kavin: kuch nahi...mujhe tumse kuch kehena hai...

Purvi (smile): hai bolo...

Kavin: yeahai nahi...tum mera sath chlo...

Purvi: par kaha...

Kavin: chalo to sahi...

Kavin moves toward a room and purvi follows him...

They enter into the room...

There are no lights. Only the light of candles are present and the sweet lights of the moon. Both are mixing in each other like they are in deep love and both are **r**eady to complete themself. In the bed and in the floor, rose's petals are in a shape of heart... Cold breeze are blowing and hits purvi .kavin is smiling to her expression... She is pleased to feel the room's atmosphere...

Purvi going to say someing but kavin put his hand on the mouth... Purvi confused and shock...

Kavin: i want to say you something...i love you...will you be my for forever...(he ask with full of hope )

Purvi: yes i love you and wish to be your... She hug him , he hug her back...

Kavin looking toward her " can i "

Purvi puts her hand on his shoulder and rising her ankle...she softly kiss on his lipe...he softly touch her waist and moving his hand up and down...she feels shiver...je can feels it... He smile under their kiss...fall inthe bed ...they are kissing passionately... After sometime when she needed breath , she try to free herself from his kiss...but didn't give her permission...so she bites in his lower lip...and he immediately free her from his kiss...purvi began to laugh...

Kavin: acha ji...he looks naughtly...he came over her and puts his weight on her and hold her tightly.. purvi shiver on his touch...Purvi rouned her hands over his neck...borh smile...he touch her nose with his nose...next moment they cover themself with blanket and spend their night and completed each other...

~The end...

* * *

Kesi lagi yea story.. hope ki aap sab ko passand ayi hogi...a random thought on kavi...try something different...to kesi thi yea story plz review kar ke zarrur batana...

Keep read and review...

Love you all... Take care...

Bye...


End file.
